Becoming of the Shadows
by DarkShadowLink
Summary: Takes place during Twilight Princess but not the story line at all. Rate M for later chapters. My life change the day HE showed up. Warning: This is not Zelink! This story will have Yaoi! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in Ordon. I was working like always. To feed both Epona and I

But today was different. How, I don't know. Today just felt different. The mayor was talking to a hylian guard from the Castle. Why? I don't know. Then again I don't know much. Like who are my parents. I should talk more often...

Anyways, so Im on my way home on Epona when I hear the mayor call my name. Why is he calling my name? So I went up to him and got off Epona. I nodded

"Princess Zelda has, well warned all the villages of a wanted man." The mayor said and I cocked my eyebrow at him at as if to say 'what does this have to do with me?'

"I'm getting to it, Link. Now she said the man is looking for a boy." The mayor said

"He wants you. And is looking for you. I don't know why. But I think it's because he knows something about that could put Hyrule in danger. The Princess said not to leave you with any stranger. Man or woman. The Princess knows something that we don't. And I think that something has to do with you." The mayor finished

I blink a couple times. What? Im confused. I not that important for someone to go looking for me. Oh well. I can take care of myself. I have been for my entire life

"Take care, Link." The mayor said and walk into his house

I nodded and walk over to Epona and got on her. Then went to my home. Home sweet tree house. Later that night I felt a dark presence (a/n: I don't know if I spelt that right...). Not evil, just dark. It was almost comforting. Like a blanket wrapping around me. I soon fell asleep as the presence slowly faded. This is important even if I have to update it so far!

**A/N: so hi. This is my first story up on fanfiction**

**Date:4/8/15 A/N: I have gone back and fixed a couple things because it was bugging me. Thank you for reading! And like always, comments save Link's life! **


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes, still tired and not wanting to get up. I got up and rubbed my eyes with a yawn. Soon as I was done yawning I got and got dress then went downstairs.

Something was different. There. What is it? I picked up and looked at it. It was shining orange, crystal like diamond. It was beautiful. Once I was done looking at it I put it down on the table and walk out of my house to go to work.

Later that day

I was on my way home when someone yell at me to get my attention.

"Hey you! Do you know a place that I could stay for a couple of days?" Said the stranger.

The stranger had black hair that reached his shoulders and was a young man. His eyes where a golden red color, alot like the diamonds except for that his eyes were more red then orange. He was pale but yet he looked very strong for his age.

" Im Sam. Im here to visit the country." Said the young man, Sam.

In nodded and motion him to follow me. Sam was wearing some odd clothes. They were very loose like. They were black with neon green symbols here and there as well as stripes. Sam smiled at me and I smiled back.

I showed him were Ordon In was. When we got there he turn towards me.

" Thank you. Hey, I never caught your name. What is your name?"

"His name is Link." Ilia, the mayor's daughter, said from the porch of Ordon In.

"He can talk for himself. Right?" Sam said looking from Ilia to me.

"He's right. I can talk for myself thank you." I said

"Im Sam and you are-"

"Ilia." She said.

"Nice to meet you Ilia. Do you have a room that I can stay in for a couple of day?"

"Yes I do. Come this way." Ilia said noding at Sam, with hands on her hips.

"Thank you Link." Sam said looking at me then turned towards Ilia and walk in after her.

"Your welcome" I said softly.

_A/N: Thank you to the two who commented. For people that are reading this because you think this is Zelink. Think again! This is Not Zelink. I don't ship them. Sorry. I don't own the Legend of Zelda and so on. Thank you for reading. Please comment, Thank You!_


	3. Chapter 3

I walk home thinking to myself. When a twig snapped near me. My ear twitched and turned my head towards the noise. There, standing by a tree between me and my house, was a big armored skeleton.

My eyes widen. I turned to run back to the village when there was another skeleton behind me. I open my mouth to scream but the skeleton clamped it's boney hand over my mouth.

I started kicking as it lifted me up off the ground.

"Put him down."

I looked over to see Sam standing there with a black sword with a dimon shaded hole on the hilt. It had odd symbols on it. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Link. Where is that diamond?"

what? The diamond?... The table! On the table! I signed the word 'table'. He nodded and snaped his finger and the orange diamond appeared in his hand. He put it in the hole of the sword. The sword started to glow neon green like his clothes.

In a flash of light he kill the skeleton holding me. He held out his arms and caught me bridal style and other one came rushing at us.

"Close your eyes, Link" Sam said into my ear.

I did as I was told. Suddenly I felt weird.

"You can open them now. We are safe." Sam said

I opened my eyes. I looked around. Where are we? There were people that looked like Sam but different. Some had orange others purple or black and a black purple color hair. Some had purple, orange or red eyes.

I looked up at Sam to see the his clothing had changed. They looked like they belong to someone of royalty. His eyes held a dominant look to them.

Sam looked down at me and smile. I gave him a weak smile back.

"Prince Zant!" A man in tight clothing and had symbols that were in a circle(A\N: the twilight mirror) yelled from the crowd of people.

That was the last thing I saw before I fainted.

**A/N: This is where the story begins to become exciting! Ok. So think about these questions well I write the next chapter. Who is this 'Prince Zant'? Is he good or bad? Is Sam who he really says? But where is the wanted man? Why is Zelda a big part of this story? What's going to happen next? Thank you for reading and please comment! Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Link...Link..."

"Hmmmm..." I humed

I opened my eyes and looked around. Where am I? I was laying in a purple/black bed. The sheets were made of velvet. It was so soft and comfortable I almost fell back asleep.

"Ah. I see you awake now. First time warping takes alot out of ya, hmmm." A lady said from my left.

She had bright orange hair with a hit of red and light purple eyes. She was beautiful. She was wearing a dress the had many different symbols. But one stuck out, well not one but a bunch clump together in a circle, like the guy I saw earlier. It had an upside down Triforce in the middle.

"I'm Starla. I was Sam's caretaker." The woman, Starla said

"Was?" I asked

"Yes. I was his caretaker till he grew up." She said.

I nodded. She stood up and walk to the door.

"I will be back. I going to go get Sam. That boy can get himself into trouble." She shook her head.

« Starla's pov. »

"Your a fool!" I shouted and whacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What did I do?!" Sam yell at me.

"That poor boy fainted because he not used to the shadows yet!" I yell back. We were in the kitchen far from Sam's room, where to the young one was.

"Well it was that or let **them** get him!"Samyelled again**,** but I'mnot scaredof him

I sighed. "Let's go. The boy is waiting."

Nodding Sam stared towards his room.

« Link's pov. »

The door opened and Sam walk in with Starla following him in.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked with concern written all over his face.

"Better." I replied

"Good to hear that." He said

"So... Ah. Let me explain everything to you." Sam said after Starla gave him a jab with her elbow.

**A/N: So I will leave it there. Thank you to Defiance of Fate for commenting. And no, I'm not just jumping to the sex scene. I don't like it when people do that. I'm planing it for it to,mabe, about chapter 10-15. Somewhere in there. I don't know. I don't own The Legend of Zelda and so comments = faster updated. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at Sam wondering what had to say. I nodded for him to speak.

"Well, first off my names not Sam. It's Zant." Sam, or now Zant said

"Why did you tell me that your name was Sam?" I asked him

"I had to stay under Zelda's sight." Zant said and I gave him a questioning look.

"Because she a selfish bitch." Starla said

"Starla!" Zant yelled

"It's true." She shrugged her shoulders.

"So your the wanted man?" I asked

"No. These skeletons that attact you were the 'wanted man's' underlings." Zant said

I nodded. "Do you know his name? I asked

"Yes. But I would not like talk about him. He's a evil man. I hate to amite, but Zelda has the right to make him a wanted man." Zant said

"Why did you have to say out of Princess Zelda's sight?" I asked Zant

"Well, she doesn't like our kind." He said

"'Our kind'?" I asked

"We aren't Hylians. We are know as the Twili, or sometimes Shadows." Zant explained

"But why would Princess Zelda hold a grudge against the Twili?" I asked

"There's a prosisy that one Hylian would bring the Hylian's and Twili together. That Hylian will your everday, normalish Hylian. They also reveal the hidden secrets of the royal family. She does not want that." Zant said

"In in other words she a selfish bitch." Starla said taking a sip from her tea that seem to appear out of nowhere.

Both Zant and I looked at.

"What? It's ture!" She said and Zant nodded.

"So, your saying that Princess Zelda is trying to stop something that is good?" I asked

"Yes. That because she a spoiled rotten bra-"

"Starla. We don't need you to say it ten times over. We get. You don't like her." Zant interrupted and she huffed.

They stated to bicker and I giggled at their bickering.

They looked at me.

"What?" I asked and stop giggling.

"That's so cute!" Starla said holding her hand up nere her heart.

I blushed and looked away hoping that they don't see it. It's so embarrassing. Zant only chuckled.

I yawned suddenly.

"Well, I think you should go get some sleep. Warping can take alot out of you." Zant said clapping his hands togther and only nodded.

"Ok then. Get to bed. I have work to do. So I won't be back till you wake up. Maybe longer." He said. I nodded and went to bed and soon fell asleep.

**A/N: So what do you think? Does anyone know who 'the wanted man' is? Besides me of course. Comment who you think he is. Sorry of the late up date. More comments = quicker up dates. **


	6. Chapter 6

"We need to find him." I paced around the room

"We know, Your Majesty." Said one of the guards

"Not only is he apart of one prophecy but two!" I yelled

" We are looking for him, Your Majesty." Said another guard

"I know. But he's not in Hyrule anymore. We can't let him get his hands on the boy." I said, they only nodded

"Lets go!" I yelled wakling out of the room with my guards following me

"To the Twilight Mirror!"

*Back with Link*

"Do you really think I should wearing this?" I said looking at what I was wearing in the mirror

"Of course you should! What till Zant see's this!" Starla squeals and gave her a confused look on my face

She only giggled. I was wearing what look like a dress (it was very comfortable. I would never admit it out loud though) but it had pants (it looked that way) ,it also had a cape/robe. A piece of fabric was attached to my wrists that ended up attached to the cape/robe.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Starla yelled

Zant open the door and stood there for a moment looking me up and down.

"Starla?" He ask me

I only nodde and he rolled his eyes. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Your helpless." He said and I nodded

"I mean you gave him Uke clothing." He said and nodded then stop half way though the nod

"Wait. What's a 'Uke'?" I asked looking up at Zant

"You don't tell him?" Zant ask

"No." She said with a big smile on her face

"And your going to have me tell him aren't you?" He ask and she nodded her eyes practically glowing with mischief

"Well... A Uke is ahhh... Inbs ggakyv..." He said his face had a light blush

"What?" I asked completely confused

"They the ones on the bottom." Zant replied

"Bottom of what?!" I said really confused why he was embarrassed

"The bottom one of the gays. There are two people in a gay relationship, the Uke and the Dominant. The Dominant can be very protective over their Uke. Though the Uke can get very aggressive when it comes to their children." He said well grabbing the back of his head

"Oh... Ok..." I said blushing heavly

Starla 'awwwed' at us.

"Starla!" Both Zant and I yelled

**A/N: Sorry for the long updated. I have been very busy. And you had it right. You now who you are. And thank you to Defiance of Fate who has been here since practically the beginning. Link found out what Uke is. I also stared a story called A Pirate Stole my Heart. It takes place in Modernish day Wind Waker. Please leave a comment. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir. The princess is on the move." The man that I saw from when I first came here said walking into the room

"Ahh... Am i interrupting something?" He asked

"No, Erin. Your fine. Oh! Can you go get my sister? I want her to meet Link." Zant said

"Yes sir." The man, Erin, said with a bow and left to get Zant sister

"You have a sister and you didn't tell me?" I asked feeling a little hurt

"Well half of the time you were sleeping or unconscious." He said turning to me

"So?" I said

"And the other half had Starla babbling away." He said scratching to the back of his head

"Zant. You wanted to see me?" A woman with beautiful long orange hair and red eyes asked coming into the room with Erin behind her

"Yes I do." Zant said gesturing for her to come in

"This is Link. Link this is my sister, Midna." Zant introduced us

"How long has he been here?" Midna asked crossing her arms over her chest

"Four days, I think." He said sheepishly

"Four days!" Both Midna and me yelled

"You didn't know how long you been here?" Midna asked me and I nodded

"I've been unconscious most of the time though." I said

"I see. So, where do you come from?" She asked

"Oh no! The village doesn't know I'm safe. I bet they're worried about me! Their always are treating me like a kid." I said

"I told them already." Zant said

"Good. I feel better now. Thank you." I said relieved

"Ha ha ha! This kid is good for you, Zant!" Midna laughed

I looked at Zant confused.

"I think that she thinks that your my mate." He said blushing lightly

"Oh." I said now blushing as thought about it

"Awwww! You two would be cute together!" Midna said holding her hands over her heart

"I know, right!?" Starla said

"You know. While you two are fantasizing about us being together, I'm going to show Link around. Ok?" Zant asked

"Ok." They said

"Do you want to come with, Erin?" Zant asked Erin

"Sure. I can take the time to get to know Link." Erin said

"Ok. Let's get this party started!" Zant shouted

**So, who saw Midna coming into the story? And who saw her as Zant's younger sister? Yes, younger. Zant is the soon to be ruler of the Twili. Midna and Starla are fangirling over Link and Zant. Comment of another chapter. Ideas might be accepted into the story! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"So that's the castle." Zant clapped his hands together

"Any questions? No? No. Ok!" He said not giving me time to answer him

Erin looked at me and I looked at him. We both rolled our eyes.

"Prince Zant!" A woman in silver skin tight clothing yell

She ran up to us. Not breathing hard at all, even though she might of been running for awhile.

"The Princess is at the mirror chamber." She said bowing

Man. Where do I start on thinking about. Well, it was obvious that she had. Well... A big chest... Midna or Starla did not have that big of a chest. So I looked at Erin, who was looking at Zant's back.

"Loren. Put some guard by the entrance and arrest them. They know the treaty." Zant said

"I did not bring guards with me when went into their world. I know what they are here for." He continued and sigh

I looked at him with a questionable look on my face. He looked at me.

"Take him to my room. Make sure no one enters, unless I tell you. Guard him with you life. Erin, " Erin nodded. "Go with him. Starla and Midna can go in there. Thank you." He said with a sad look on his face and turned away

"Wait! Zant!" I yelled as I was picked up and threw me on Loren's shoulder

He didn't look at me.

Two other people, in the same outfit as Loren, came and one put a cape with sliver shoulder pads made from metal on Zant. He then walk off with them. Three other sliver skins ran up and joined them on the way.

During this time Loren had touched her forehead with her index and middle fingers. It was right before the first two came.

"Calm down, young one." Loren said, her voice was deeper than Starla's and Midna's

She managed to calm me down some how. We walk down the hall to Zant's room. We made it up to the room.

Loren opened the door and Midna and Starla where talking with a cup of tea each. They were sitting on two chairs straight in front of each other. Midna had her right leg crossed over her left.

They looked over at us. Erin was behind us. I think. I can't see him. Loren had me facing Midna and Starla.

"Are they here?" Midna asked

Loren nodded. "Prince Zant told me to keep the 'Queen to be' here."

"Wait. 'Queen to be'?" I asked looked at her, which is really hard

"Yes." Was all she said, talk about not talking... Alot

She set me on the bed. "You will stay here till the Prince is done. Ok?" She looked at me with a stern look on her face saying that I don't have a choice and I nodded

I looked around seeing that there was nothing to do. Because Starla, Midna and Erin where talking in a different language and Loren was at the door, glaring at it, waiting for something to happen. So I laid down and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep...

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy with school and other things. So, I have some questions. Do you guys think that Erin should be with Midna or Starla? Maybe Loren, but I think that won't be a good pairing though. Do you think Zelda and Zant should get into a fight or something dark happen? Two people have to say the they want the dark thing to happen. So, I hope you like it. Comment for Link's safety! Thank you!**


	9. News

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is not really a chapter. This is all an author's note. First off, I'm really sorry the long wait for the next chapter and you guys we're probably thinking 'Ya! New chapter!' Sorry. It's not. Ok. So, I did something really stupid. I had my phone with my next to my friend's pool. Well I think you know what happened... I dropped my phone in the pool. Luckily it still works. But sometimes it does not want to charge and other times it will charge when it's not hooked up to a charger... It's kinda creepy... So update will depends on whether my phone wants to charged or not and school. But please still comment! Who knows it might help my phone!**

**Also! I have an idea of a new story. It will take place in Ocarina of Time. Link and Dark Link as the main Dark will not show up until later on in the story sadly. He will bring Link out of his... Well how do I explain this? Well his sex addiction? Ya. Basically once Link is 'used' when he is little by others. When Link meets Dark he does the same he does what use to and then Dark 'wake up' on the shore of lake Hylia and finds Link sleeping by the tree in the middle of the lake (there's a bridge) and more will be told in the story if it is voted 'Yes' write the story or if not vote 'No' I don't want tge story to be writen. The story starts out sad and ends with a happy ending. Hint hint, Link finds someone. Comment to vote and say your opinions or ideas. Thank you for reading! This story will continue!**


	10. Chapter 9

Zant pov

I walked down the hall to the entrace/exit of the Castle to meet Zelda. She should know better.

The Twilight realm is smaller then the light world. I can be in their realm as long as I don't bother them. She can't come in here though because not only is it small here (it's big, but not as big as the Light realm) but the royal families of the Light realm and Twilight realm don't like eachother. Not at all.

We made it to the entrace of the mirrors chamber. Both the Light realm and Twilight realm have a chamber for the mirror. It's very importent to the Twili because the people of the Light realm can enter and be near the Castle town and Castle in which they can attack. So the we have guards guard the chamber. At lest 5 guards in here and 5 outside of the chamber.

I nodded to the 2 guards at the door and they let us in. The wall had the 'mirror' on it. It was not really a mirror in the Twilight realm it was more like a more giant 'symbol'.

I stood there waiting for her, knowing she would force her way in. The guards where tense waiting to jump to action to protect me. I am the heir to the throne. Not that they wouldn't jump to save Midna, 'cause they would jump to save her.

The 'mirror' open and the princess of the Light realm stepped though with two guards. Her hands had blood on them. I wish I could have them. But couldn't it would cost more lives.

"Why hello there, Zant." Zelda said with a smirk

"Zelda." I said holding my head high and glaring at her

"Just give back the boy and we will leave." She said holding out her bloody left hand

"How dare you. How dare you walk into here and not only ask for some one that is under our protection but kill some of our people that are only doing their job! How would you like it if I came and kill some of your people but took your baby?!" I yell at her

"I don't have a baby, Zant." She replided

"I know. But think about how that would feel. That's how it would feel like to me. It's not your distion." I said

She started to walk towards me and my guards held their spears in her direction. I held my hand out for them to put their spears down. This is between me and her.

**If you have a light stomach skip this!**

"If a war's what you want it's a war you'll get." I said drawing my sword

She drew her reaper and crouched down into a fighting position and I did the same.

We flung at each other sword and reaper ready to draw blood, hungry for it.

I will protect Link, my Love. You don't even know it. I knew it the moment I saw you. Your my mate.

"Ahhh!" We yelled as our blades clashed

I took my one hand off my sword and punched her in the gut. She made a 'uff' sound as I did so. That that you bitch!

While I wasn't paying attention she took the chance to stab me with her reaper.

"Ahhhgg!.." I yelled in pain as she twisted the reaper in my shoulder

"Do you give up yet, Zant?" She said smirking at me as I glared at her

I smirked to myself, as she had lefted herself wide open. I took my chance and aim to the stomach and hit.

She screamed in pain as the blade slid into her stomach. Blood poured out of her mouth.

"This isn't the end, Zant." She coughed up some blood

Her kights came a grab her by her arms and pull the sword out and they ran away into the 'mirror'.

My sword layed there covered in blood. I pick it up and looked at it. I saw black dots and I knew it wasn't good.

"Need.. Dr..." I couldn't put mu words togther, I was losing too much blood

One of my guards held me up as I slipped into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

**A/N:Thank you for your patience! I don't have much to say. Ah. Comment please. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 10

I sat on the bed, what semed like two days. Sometimes I'm really impationit.

Zant came in with a his right arm in a sling.

"Zant!" I yelled and jumped into his arms... Er... Arm

"Hi there, Link." Zant chuckled

I kissed him on the lips. He looked shoocked but kissed back.

"Ah... Sorry.." I blushed looking away

He smiled. He tipped my heaf up to look at him. He placed his lips on mine.

He pulled away. "Your fine, Link." He said with light smile

He had this look in his eyes that I have never seen, besides Rusl, Uli and Ilia sometimes, before. It. It made me fell happy. I've never felt this happy before.

"Zant?" I asked looking down at the ground, I had moved out of his arm by now

"Yes?" Zant put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up to look at him

"Do you like me? As in like like?" I asked blushing

"Why would I not? And don't be afaid of saying love." Zant said with a lihht chuckle

"I just thought that gays where a tabo here. Just like Hyrule." I said

Zant shook his head and sighed. "We are more free then Hyrule will ever be. Starla loves a another woman. Is she person? No she's not. Just because she likes anther women. In fact she is one of the people I trust the most. Your point? I love you, Link. There I said it. I love you." Zant almost yelled and kissed me again

"I... don't know what to say." I said

"Just say what you feel." Xant said and I think 'easier said than done'

"I... I feel... Strangely happy... Very happy" I said

"You make me... So happy! Like I can say want I want to say and not get yelled at for something. I... Think I... I think I love you!" I shouted wrapping my arms around him, hugging him

"I love you too." He said wrapping his arm around my my waist

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait and the short chapter to go with it. Ummm. Yea. My phone is funky as sh*t. I also crack the screen. Saddly. Schools only adding. As in I have, what, about 5-10 paged Field Study and I don't want to fail any of my classes. So this should be fun. Please comment! Love you all! Thank you for reading. Oh and happy Halloween! **


	12. Chapter 11

"You have no idea on how long I have waited for this. I am a Twili in which I have a mate and I have know that you were my mate from the first time I met you. You are different from the people whom you lived with in the village. You are unique. I love that about you. But right now we are at war with Hyrule." Zant said arm wrapped around my waist, hugging me

I snuggled into his hug and clung to his outfit. "Why do we have to be at war?" I ask tears ready to spill and I don't want him to see me cry and don't like looking like I'm a helpless little girl

"Because Princess Zelda wants something from you and I don't know what... Are you crying?" He said looking down at me with a worried expression

"N-n-n-no..." I said as my shoulders shook a little as I cried quietly

Zant lifted my chin up and saw the tears "Why are you crying?"

"Why does everything I get that makes me happy seem to go away?" After I said that I broke down into a heavy sobbing as I clung to him.

"Hush, dear. I won't leave you." He whispered into my ear

"Please" I whimpered

"It's alright. I'm not leaving you any time soon." He whispered petting my hair

He picked me up and carried me to the bed as I clung to him desperately. He sat down on the bed with me in his lap, still clinging to him along with crying. He rocked me with arm trying to calm me down.

I slowly calmed down and was exhausted from all the emotions I have held in for some many years. I closed my eyes and put my head on his chest. This entire time he whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

It was so... calming. I want to fall asleep. Right here and wake up to him next to me...

**A/N: Hello... Long time no see. Ummm. I sorry sorry for not posting anything. Umm. I going to try my best to post as much as I can. I'm just so busy. I'm also sorry for the sort chapter I'll try to get more in next time. Oh and I have have a new story. It's The Mystery of a Warrior's Past. Thank you for reading! Comments will keep Link safe safe and happy! **


	13. Chapter 12

It was dark and cold. So very cold. Where am I? Where's Zant? Where's everyone? Wait. What's that?

I walked towards this glowing pale blue and white orb. I bent down next to it and reached out to it. And touched it

I felt a rush of energy then a bright flash of light.

"Child of light" A hushed voice said, deeper than my voice, as the voice echoed across the dark void

"What? Who's there?" I asked, my voice echoing as well and I stood up looking around for the source of the voice

"Do not be afraid, Link" The voice continued to speak not answering my questions

"How do you know my name? Please answer me" I almost yelled feeling lost and lonely. Afraid

"You are one full of kindness, and happiness that spreads to others around you. You are also courageous, you will stand up for ones around you that care about. You are not only full of kindness, happiness and courage but also humility. How could I not know about you, child." The voice said softly, like a whisper

I nodded. Still not understanding. "Go on, please"

"Child, the one you know as princess Zelda wants the power of my people." It says

"Your people?" I look around with a confused look

The sound of a chuckle rings out across the field of darkness. "Yes, child. My people. The Twili. They are my dissent. But not only does the princess want the power but a man wants that power too. You all have one things in common" It says as the orb glows brightly

I look at it and I pick it up. The chuckle rings out again. "Is this man the 'wanted man' in Hyrule?" I ask

"You are a quick one child. Yes he is. His name is Ganondorf Dragmire, self proclaimed Demon King. Even though the new Demon King has been handed to the Demon Lord Ghirahim long ago and still is the Demon King now. He sure has moved up. And grown up as well" The voice said

"What is your name?" I asked the voice

"My name is Skotádi (1). I'm one of 9 sols out there. Princess Zelda managed to get ahold of one of us and in which the rest of us sent ourselves someplace that we could consider safe. Others will say that they are not safe. But it prevents people that want to use us from getting" The voice or now Skotádi said

"It is nice to meet you Skotádi. Do you mind if I ask where you are?" I ask the sol as nicely as I could at the moment

"I was going to tell you anyways, so it's fine. I'm in the depth of the Twili Castle. You must find all of us if you want to save the ones you love from Princess Zelda and Ganondorf Dragmire. I'm sorry we have to make you do this, but we have no choice. Ganondorf has found our locations and I it is a matter of time before Zelda finds out where we are. Ganondorf has his forces at our locations trying to get to us. But it's not working very well for him" Skotádi gave me the news

"I understand. I will do what you have asked of me. It is the least is can do" I replied to Skotádi

"Thank you, child. It means so much to us. You must find me first for I am chosen to guide you along your quest, if you choose to do the quest that is" Skotádi said

"How should I find you? Where do I start?" I asked

"Ask Zant where the entrance to the Sota Terra (2) is. Then, if you want, you can bring Zant and Midna with you on your journey" Skotádi said

"Ok. I will do that" I said as I held the orb to my chest feeling protective over it

"Once you get through the Sota Terra look for this orb that you are holding. It's the sol I was talking about" Skotádi said and the orb or now sol glowed vibrantly

I nodded. "Now, child, it is time for you to awaken" Skotádi voice echoed one last time before everything went dark

**I'm back! An we have a new character in the story. (1) and (2) are symbols that I'm going to use to give the definition to. (1) Is darkness in Greek, Skotádi. Google it for pronouncing it, same for Sota Terra. (2) Is underground or under earth in Catalana, Sota Terra. Comments will save Link. Thank you for reading! **


	14. Chapter 13

"K...ink... Link. Wake up, Link" A male voice said as someone shook my shoulders softly

"W-what do you want?" I moaned out pushing the person next to me weakly

A chuckle came from the person next to me. "Link, you were talking in your sleep. Though I couldn't understand what you were saying" I recognise the voice as Zant

"Zant?" I asked still sleepy

"Yes, Link" He replied

I rubbed my eyes and sat up in the bed I was laying in. I looked over at Zant whose hair was a little messy like he was sleeping and had a ruff night of rest. I smiled at him

"What?" Zant asked confused

I laughed and shook my head. "Zant? Can I ask you a question?" I asked him

"Yes. What is it, Link?" He said

"Where is the entrance to the Sota Terra?" I asked looking at him

He paused. Looking down at his hands which were in his lap. "How do you know what the Sota Terra is?" He asked still looking at his hands

"Skotádi told me. The Sol that told me that he needs help along with the other Sols that are out there. Ganondorf Dragmire and Princess Zelda are after them" I replied

"Skotádi? That's my great great Grandpa. And the Sols need your help? How do you know these things? Only a few people know about the Sota Terra" Zant said confused and looked up at me

"Skotádi said he would be my guide on my quest to help the sols and that I could bring you and Midna with me. He might be able to answer more of your questions once we find him. He's in the Sota Terra" I replied to him

"Hmmm.. Well, I could show you the way to the entrance to the Sota Terra is but it's not going to be easy" Zant said looking up at the ceiling now

"Ok. Let's go" I said with a bright smile

"Well, we are going to need the Épée Ombre (1). They are two swords that are required to enter the Sota Terra" Zant said now looking at me again

"And where would the Épée Ombre be?" I asked him

"In the Schatten(2) Church of Sárkány (3). That's where they are" Zant replied

"Alright then. Let's go to the Schatten Church of Sárkány" I said smiling brightly again and hopped out of bed

"Link... you should put some clothes on" Zant said slowly

I look down to see I'm only in my undergarments. I blushed and look at Zant. "Umm... Where are my clothes?" I asked

He points to the Oak wood wardrobe. "Thanks" I whispered blushing brightly

*later that day*

"So this is it?" I asked looking at two giant black dragon with red eyes statues sitting in front of the church, one to the left of the giant double doors and one to the right

"Yep. It is said that the two mighty dragons protect our home and they wait for the one to pull the blades out" Zant said looking at the two dragons and Midna standing to his right, and I was to his left

"You mean we might not be able to get the Épée Ombre?" I asked looking at him

"That's why I was wondering how you knew about the Sota Terra. Because the only way into the Sota Terra is to have the Épée Ombre" Zant said still looking at the two dragons

"Oh" I said feeling a little down now

"But I believe that you can do it" He said now looking at me

"You do?"

"Yes. You surprise me every time you do something. I believe in you" Zant said

"I believe in you as well. You can do it" Midna pitched in with a thumb up, smiling

"Thanks guys. Let's go" I said walking up to the doors

I looked at the double doors, took a deep breath and open the doors to the church

It was beautiful. A red carpet with golden lining lead to a door with what looked like two black thin bladed reapers (A/N: Like the a reaper sword. Not the actual Grim Reaper. Google it if you don't know what I mean. Well, Google reaper sword) with dragon head at the base of the hilt and a black wings sprouting from the base of the hilt. The handle looked like a lizard like tail coiled up and at the top the tail wrapped around a ruby

To the left of the entrance of church there was another dragon like outside on the right was the same thing

"Welcome to the Schatten Church of Sárkány"

**A/N: Hi. I'm sick right now so I might write some more while I'm in bed. So, how is it? What is going to happen? What exactly is the Sota Terra? Or the Épée Ombre? Comments save Link's life! Thank you for reading :)**

**(1) Épée Ombre is French for shadow sword**

**(2) Schatten is German for shadow**

**(3) Sárkány is Hungarian for dragon **


	15. AN Rant

**A/N: *clears throat* Dear commenter from chapter by the name of "wft"... READ! THE! FUCKING! SUMMARY! I made one for a reason. I don't want to hear your shit about how you don't like what I'm writing. But you don't hear me commenting on every Zelink story saying "Zelda can go die in in a hole", do ya? Nope. And she can go die in a hole. I don't like her. She's the reason poor Link has to go through all of this. Zelink (the pairing of Link and Zelda) can go die and never come back, that's my opinion**

**I ship who I want to and you can ship who you want to ship. As long as you leave us people who don't like your pairing alone. And don't bitch about it...**

**I apologize to the readers who like this pairing and had to listen to me rant. Please forgive my unkind words towards this "wtf" person. I normally not like this. Unless you make me mad. Then I'm not a very nice person. If this person does it to all my stories... I'll call reinforcements. My friends...Yes, I have friends (lol). This is my life, not yours. Don't tell me what to do. Unless if it's helpful to the story or something nice to say. I like those comments. Again, forgive me, please**

**I will not updated unless someone comments (something nice, supportive or helpful) on this story. Thank you for reading and listening to me rant **


End file.
